


In the Eyes of the Beholder

by TheFluffypuffknowsall



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams vs. Reality, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fights, First Crush, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Reality Bending, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffypuffknowsall/pseuds/TheFluffypuffknowsall
Summary: "Boredom. One of the main words to describe my everlasting, unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Maybe it's time for a change of pace... Maybe it was time to explore the races that inhabit this world and study them in their most natural state. Would I finally be satified..? Or would this be a mistake..."TLDR; A beholder got bored and decided to become an adventurer. Used a shapeshifter spell to look human to hide amongst said adventurers in hopes of finding something new and reach a new level of understanding humanoids/races.





	1. Meet Escanor

Every humanoid creature in this world had always baffled me. Their ways, while very easy to decode and predict, become more blurred due to their motives. They are irredeemably illogical. Reckless. Some can be, as they say 'kind'. Some, as they would classify, can be 'evil.'. Evil is such an odd word. Evil means an action with a cruel intent. But they know that not all ideas, ideals, or 'people' are 'evil.' Yet this is what they call me. Evil. The incarnation of a 'monster.' It is amusing. Monsters are fearsome creatures with tremendous power...therefore I savour and relish the fact that I am a monster. 

A monster so great...those who trespassed upon my domain would be slaughtered in an instant. However, I find that with every encounter that followed. I feel this growing sensation of what I call 'emptiness'. Even with thoughts of existentialism, it ceases to cause me distress. As seeing that I, myself, am the one looking and searching for answers upon this world- this universe. I have come to the conclusion that nothing would satisfy my craving for more. Maybe it is time for field observation. 

Coming to terms on my boredom, I decided to take on a new identity. I know an incantation that allows me to shapeshift into any form I please. Considering how little I understand about humanoids' thinking, I took the form of a human. It was odd having a measly 4 limbs. However, in my attempts to correct certain parts of my glorious being, I cannot, and still am not, able to transmute my main eye. I would have to keep it masked under these long, golden hair locks for now. I would need to name this meat-puppet while I gathered what seems to cover adventurers' bodies and search for some inferior weaponry (In order to understand the humanoids, I must handicap myself in every way- including my magics). It was only then I decided to name my persona 'Xander' and headed off to seek a 'town.'

======

Hilariously, there was one not to far. I was able to blend in with these dirty, fleshy creatures. I would soon find a flyer from the so-called 'king'(this bastard called himself a king. I'm crying tears of laughter) begging an adventurer's guild to take on a challenge. A smile curved around the edges of my new mouth as I realized I could experience the illogical decision making and the aggression of humanoids first hand! A new and familiar sensation of glee washed over me. How exciting… invigorating. I rejoiced as I went over as soon as I can on two feet. No floating. No flying. Just feet. Squishy...disgusting...sweaty feet. 

The structures of this building looks to be about a few centuries old(pathetic) and the sounds of humans, elves, and dwarfs filled my ear holes. It was a travesty having to wait with all these inferior beings. I should- 

"Hello and well met! Your new to the heroes guild too, right??" 

What is.. What is this human doing next to me. By the looks of this...cleric? Monk? They are a female. Brown irises, dark long hair, soft looking cheeks, long robe. I stared at her...what does she want?

"I'm Martha! What's your name?" 

How...bubbly. (I'm sure I'm using that term correctly.)

"...My name is Xander. It's...a pleasure."

"it's a pleasure meeting you too..! So, are you planning to take the king's mission?" 

"Hm...how did you know?" 

She pointed at my...hands "Your holding the literal poster…"

I looked at it. It is obvious...I want these imbeciles to understand that I am not intimidated by these pitiful missions.

"Yes. I know."

"Do you...know how dangerous it is?"

Humor me. "How so?"

"The last group that went, only one came back. He was paralyzed and couldn't walk… not even the cleric's magic could help him."

"That's...unfortunate.." 

She bobbed her head up and down in agreement. 

"I met him actually…" please don't tell- "- he actually knows what killed his entire guild." Oh. That might actually be useful.

"What was in the cave?"

"Well...he said that there was a being that mind controlled them all and made them kill each other." 

"I see...that could become problematic. 

She looked...puzzled? "Huh..."

I looked at her. What was confusing about this situation? It's obvious what creature-or creatures-Did this. 

"What is it? What seems to trouble you?" 

"Weeell..let's say, the king himself doesn't want me to go. And-"

"Your the princess?"

She turned red, the adrenaline immediately taking effect on her body. I can sense her pulse speeding up, sweat emerging from her...why do they call it a 'forehead'. 

Her tone of voice lowered to a whisper, and shakily said "H-How did you know..?"

Again. It was obvious. Her gear has the knight's crest. Seeing as most soldiers were still in service and male...considering the veterans were mostly of old age. It does not take long to 'read a room.'

Of course, if I say this to her, there's a possibility of them finding out who I was truly and I would have to destroy this entire town...and I don't want that. It'll take too long…

"I...guessed." I decided to say.

She became even more flustered. She looked around for, most likely, looks from others who may know of her identity. Futile in my opinion. Yet, these humanoids seem to ignore it (to my surprise). They are still communicating in their groups about their quests. Interesting-

"D-do you think my people would know…?!" 

Oh. She is still next to me. "No. You are okay." 

"Are you sure??"

I just answered you. "Yes."

"O-ok…" what was that facial expression? I can only assume she is still paranoid by what I had inferred.

Now onto the equipment I had brought. Since many arrogant souls walked into my domain, I've gained a collection on weaponry, armor and clothing. I kept them as trophies...a testament to-

"Hey...um...Xander was it?" If only I am capable of sighing. 

"Yes?"

"Can...you keep it a secret?"

"Hm...okay."

She seemed shocked. I'm assuming others would ask for something materialistic or attempt to pleasure themselves through intercourse. 

She wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you sir.." It felt odd. Her entire body is on me. Gross. 

I, as gently as I could, pushed her away. She tilted her head and asked "Do you… hate hugs??"

"I'd..much rather not. Thank you.." And keep your fleshy sticks away from me…

An ungodly 10 minutes past. And this human now seems fond of me for some reason. Her amusing idiocy has grown tiring… if she were not royalty, I would have her killed in the forest yonder. 

Thankfully, one of these 'receptionists' took me out of my misery by instructing me (how dare she… sadly, I must act my part) to sign my 'name' on these forms. 

I was informed that doing so would put me in the a guild created by this signing. Once I've signed my glorious secondary name. I await the warriors that would soon fall victim-

"Hey Xander~!!" 

Oh no.. Oh GODS NO.

That same damn girl chose to go on this mission..?! She is going to get everyone killed before anything interesting could happen! She is nowhere near the level of experience worth-

"I'm coming with you! I can't wait to fight some goblins!"

It seems I have encountered a new sensation in this fleshy, soft body...Was this what they called dread? Oh well. But in any case...Anyone else who is going to join...well..they are all going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the person reading this. This was a character concept for DnD that's been rambling on and on in my brain for a long while. So I decided to make this...Fanfic? Writing piece? Backstory-! For this dude. I want to just puke out all the info I have for him, but.... It'll come in time ^^
> 
> There's more to come. :D


	2. The sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a different story. Here, we see the person who Martha looks up to: Her sister, Princess Jasmine.

Welcome to Golden Rose City. My name is Jasmine, and I am the eldest daughter of King Starbreaker. I live together with my mother Gloria, and my littlest sister, Martha. 

This morning, my mother has embarked on a diplomatic mission. Therefore, I am in charge of Martha and Father. Today was the day, I can finally prove to her I can lead, that I can be more than a Queen.

"Jasmine. Martha." She gave us a warm smile. "Please, keep each other safe."

"Eye-eye Mama!" Smiled my dear Sweetie. I gave her a nod. "Mother...I swear, I would do whatever it takes to make sure everyone and everything would be ok." 

She embraces me and whispered "Jasmine...You came a long way. I know you are going to be extraordinary..." 

I hugged her back. And heard her sniffle. I just smiled at her, and wished her luck on the meeting. 

She then headed off. And left me to take care of my sister. Martha(or Sweetie as I'd call her. And no. You can't call her Sweetie. She's my Sweetie) is my younger sister. An innocent cinnamon roll, in everyone's eyes. To me, she is fearless. She constantly wants to learn to fight and join the adventurer's guild. 

She is... Overly optimistic to say the least. I don't want to be the person who breaks it to her, that adventuring is hard and could become a hellscape. Depending on the adventure, it could either be ending a simple argument or a dungeon raid. With that, there's a very high chance of dying. After all. I joined before. It was an adventure I would never forget. It did have some upsides...but.. I couldn't bear remembering the faces of my fallen friends.

Anyways. I obvious tried to ease her way into it. But she just shrugs it off and becomes more ambitious. When will she change...

"Hey sis? Do you think you could teach me healing magic?"

Healing magic..? Oh thank Goodness. 

I turned around, her curious gaze looking up. Smiling I said "Of course..." I took her to where our clerics reside and showed her my teacher: Elder Zoltan. An old man who loves to teach.

Quickly, my sister learned to cast all types of healing spells. They even taught her to cast certain cantrips. At the end of the day, she had learned over 11 spells. 

"Sweetie! You're amazing!!" I grinned.

She blushes "Sis come on..! It was nothing!" I hugged her, but feel her struggling to break free from her sister's curse!

"Jazzy-!!! Let me gooo-!!!"

"Nope! Come on, let me treat you to some ice cream-"

"ICE CREAM!?" her bright eyes met mine.

"Yep! Come on...I'll take you right now…"

========

Eyes were watching us. The guardsmen escorting us to our destination. Sit up straight. Smile with dignity. And keep your head up. My sister on the other hand… was very excited. I could tell she was bounce all around our carriage. 

At the corners of my eyes I could see them: the citizens. Some were relatively healthy… others were beggars on the streets. One came up; an elderly woman with a young child near her. Of course I gave her something so she and her child could eat: 3 gold pieces. She held my hand and blessed me. My heart soared as I smiled. 

We finally made it to the parlor. Everyone turned and smile. The gossip...the happy giggles of the owner...children gasping and staring in awe.

A guardsmen attempted to go tell the person at the front to let us through, but I told him it won't be necessary. 

"But...Your highness-"

"Its ok, Joaquin. I can wait. And while I'm at it-" I turned to those waiting in line. "-Let me pay for their ice cream." She smiled. They showered me with 'thank yous', praises, the one at the front offered us her place. But I declined.

We waited in line as the rest of the crowd usually does. Once it got to us, I gave in a pouch of gold coins. More graces… considering I'm not queen yet, this is a step. 

Settling down, me and my sister began to savor our cold delight. 

"What flavor is it?" I inquired.

"They call it a strawberry swirl..! It has creamy vanilla...and the strawberries!" She grinned.

I chuckled as she ate. I always have the simple custard with a dash of caramel. 

Then there was a crash through the door. I looked up. Oh.. Bandits. My sister stared in awe. "Can I try my powers..!?" 

I looked at her and shook my head. "Martha please. We can't fight back yet. The guardsmen has to first." 

"But-"

"No. Not yet."

...Please don't use that pouty face.

The guardsmen rushed over and attacked. Everyone cheered on, watching in awe as our soldiers are protecting the citizens of the parlor. But I noticed… there was something off. 

I looked around and saw one of the others entering through the back door. So it was a distraction…

I got up and looked at my sister. "Come. Let us test your healing magic." And we headed over.

Sure enough, there he was: smuggling stuff into his bag. My eyes began to glow as I channeled a spell to paralyze him. My sister however- "HOLY FLAME-!!!" WHY?! 

She managed to fire at him and it hits. He laid there, groaning as he wondered what just happened. "MARTHA PLEASE BEHAVE-!! YOU COULD'VE CAUGHT THE ENTIRE PARLOR ON FIRE!!!" 

"But...it's an ICE cream parlor."

I glared as I headed towards the bandit. He looked up, blankly. 

"So...the princesses do know how to fight. Interesting. Very interesting." 

"Who are you?"

"I am not. We are."

...Not another hivemind..

Sighing, I went over to de-spell the hex. In an instant, the man began struggling and trying to break free. "Who sent you?"

"H-HIm-!!!" 

"Who??"

"F..f..I-I can't remember… I.. Who am I-?! Who are you-?!"

"..."

Great. Another attack by 'Fa'

Me and the guards managed to round every bandit and took them to where the clerics were for extensive healing of the mind. 

"That was awesome!!!" Smiled Martha.

I sighed. "Sweetie. Please listen. You can't fire at someone like that…"

"But why..? It didn't do much."

I looked at her "That's not the point.. The point is that you could have burned the entire building with that spell… if it wasn't obvious enough, it could cause even more damage through a chain reaction" Come on Sweetie...you know better than this.

"You need to pay more attention to those things."

She looked down. "Oh...ok.." 

"Just...be careful with those things, ok?"

"..Ok." 

And we headed home for the night.

======

The next day came... I was waiting for her during breakfast. I went to knock at her room, but it was opened.

The deafening silence hit me like a wagon on a mountain. 

Where is she? I searched all over the darn castle. And I CAN'T FIND HER. My heart was palpitating, knees weak, my arms were practically spaghetti. I rushed over and to search for my sister already- yet to my horror I found her note:

"Hey sis!  
So I kinda thought 'hey, you know what would be fun? To sign up as a claric in the Adventurer's guild!' And so. I took Jenny from the pens and, as of writing this, am packing. So if your looking for me, now you know.  
See ya in a few weeks!

-Marthie"

I...I just. No. No! Fuck! Come on! I gave you ice cream!!! That's it! I tried to help you! Now I gotta drag you back before dad finds us and kill us both!

Running, I headed to the basement to grab a mask, some gear, armor and a weapon. I need to save her before it's too late.

I took Jenny's mate, Benny (I know right. Creative names for some horses. It's fine- it's cool. I would have named them something like Excalibur or Reyas. But nooo-) and we headed out to get my sister. 

======

Through the bustling city, I saw it: The Adventurers' Guild Headquarters. I guided Benny over and made sure he stays where he is. Thankfully, I found Jenny, so at least they'll keep each other company.

I rushed inside to see the two...My sister looked very excited. The stranger doesn't seem as thrilled. I sighed and went over. There was a shocked expression on her face as she whispered "Jazzy..?! What are you doing here-?!" 

The teen with long bangs looked up. "Oh...You are her sister I assume.." He went over and said "Please take her with you. She would hinder the mission…" 

...He was really unfazed by the fact he's talking two both the princesses… 

…

Ok.

"I will. Sorry about the mess. She has been getting...wild as of late-"

Martha gave me a glare. "Come on sis..!!! I want to go on this adventure..!!! Papa would really love it if we got rid of what was those caves..!!" 

Sigh. "Sweetie. This isn't about you or dad… its about our kingdom. What would everyone think when they see you barely alive..!" I'm sorry.. "Believe me, I went through that-! And I don't want you to go through it.." 

She looked down, not wanting anyone to see the tears whelming in her bright eyes. "..Jazzy. I don't care. The kingdom has two princesses… And they always take the oldest.. That's you. I'm different..! I have to wait until I MARRY!" Sweetie...-

"Please understand! I want to do this! I want to see the world! Even...even if it's not what I think it is…" 

…

"So please...let me explore, see the world...I want to do this." Those pleading eyes. That will…  
It reminds me of someone. Someone I was close to. 

"...Ok. Ok. Martha… listen. I'll.. I'll come with you. And I'll make sure you won't have to go through what I went through. I promise."

And I am going to keep my promise this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sipping some tea* ... Hope y'all are having a fantastic day/night. I just wanted to show you guys another perspective on this adventure. 
> 
> Who's going to be in the next chapter? *shrug* I'm kinda improvising as I go. Don't worry tho. I do still have the main narrative. Just want you guys to meet Xander's partners in crime. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! There is more to come.


	3. Prep work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guy dropped in. Our buddy Escanor discovers the glory of food and learns something new.

What an example of humans being so illogical… I did not expect it to be so easy to convince one of higher stature to succumb to the lunacy of a weaker one. It's hilarious! This other human. This 'Jazzy' was doing the correct option if it were not for her weakness being in the way. I admittedly almost chuckled if it were not for the fact another one came: an elf to be exact. 

Judging by his appearance, he was another arrogant little grub that has no idea what is to come. 

"Hello my comrades-!" I dare you to patronize me…

"My name is Mercutio the Light-bringer! At your service…" 

This 'Jazzy' said "Mercutio? As in the play?"

He shrugged "My parents appreciate the arts.."

She scoffed as the bubbly one looked up and smiled. "Hello fellow adventurer!" You are a terrible actress.. "My name is...uh-! June! And we're new to adventuring..!" 

This elf walked up to her. "My lady, if you need my aid, I'll be happy to help." She turned red. You are ridiculous.

'Jazzy' went over and bowed. "My name is The Mistress. It will be a pleasure to fight by one with more adventuring experience than I..." "Pleasures all mine...But as seeing the blade you carry, you carry more fighting experience than I."

...disgusting.

That is enough 'flirting'. "My name is Xander. I have many previous experiences in combat and would like to explore the many lands of this world." 

The elf nodded. "I can sense it young Xander…" I'm going to kill you- "Your need...Your thirst for adventure...to fight. It's refreshing...Amazing! Your going to do great!" I will feel 'great' after I drain every ounce of your life energy...

Wanting to get this over with, I said "...Well Thank you sir. Now let's go-" 

His eyes widened and he yelled "Wait-!" Why are you halting the mission Elf!?

"What's the rush?? We could see more of the city, couldn't we?" You piece of filth..

I looked at him "...We need to head off. It's to ensure that no one else would be taken by this...creature. We must kill it as soon as possible." 

"I agree with Xander." Said 'Jazzy.' Finally, someone competent.. "We must fight through it's fortress before more lives are destroyed."

The bubbly one groaned and said "Come on Ja-" She was met with a glare. "..Mistress. We rarely go out to explore anymore… besides-! I know an amazing place where they sell the most delicious meats in all of Golden Rose City… the Warhog!" 

The elf nodded "That sounds like a marvelous place to feast young June. Then we're going to the Warhog."

"But the people-"

"-They'll be fine… besides, we have to buy some potions before heading out." Said the elf.

I glared "I have potions.."

"We need way more than those darling. Anyways-" I am going to make you wish you were never conceived.. "-Off we go to the Warhog!"

Why do I even bother with arguing. These creatures, the ones that are not entirely idiotic are cast aside, while the stupidly arrogant ones are making the decisions. This feeling… this heavy, burning feeling. Now I can feel it in full-volumes: Absolute frustration. I sense as if me being in this human body is changing my perspective. I must keep control of myself before I start believing I am one of these smelly apes. 

For now, at least I can see what humans consider a delicacy..

======  
The whiffs of meats being cooked caused my mouth to salivate. These aromas...these tantalizing aromas struck me. What sorcery was this… My stomach began groaning. My heart rate began to beat fast. I.. I was excited..? No.. I could not be.. Damn this flesh suit is too effective..

"It smells sooo goood-!!!" Squealed the bubbly one.

The Elf nodded as we all went inside. 

The smell was stronger. My physical hunger began to hurt. I want.. To eat.. 

"Welcome to the Warhog adventurers!" Greeted our 'waitress.' "What would you like to eat? Would you like to try our exclusive Seafood Grilled Crab King, the Ranch Cut, or our some of our delightful Chicken Doodles?"

"I want to try the chicken doodles!" Smiled the bubbly one.

The elf looked up and said "A pint of your finest ale and a slab of mutton."

'Jazzy' looked up and said "I would like the Grilled Crab King please with two pints of your refreshing lemonade.."

She nodded, writing it down. "And what would you have?" Now the eyes were on me. What do humans call it… ?

"I would...like the ribs." She nodded, jotting it down. "Would you like a drink with that??" This is an absolute nightmare.  
"A..Lemonade?

She nodded as she went to get out food. I let out a breathe and then realized… I can sigh. I have lungs. Therefore I can sigh. I looked down at this body and my meat stumps. Fingers… instead of my telekinesis. I began to flex them, feeling the blood, the bones- my own flesh and blood. 

My entire anatomy is different. I feel emotions.. I feel it on a new degree. It's more intense than my true form. What I felt earlier was just a consequence. I can feel other emotions. Both positive and negative. Could this mean I can be satisfied for once in my centuries of living? But...if that were the case… I could not ever be-

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked 'Jazzy'

I looked up. "Yes. Everything is alright."

"Hm...You look kinda pale."

"I look..Pale?" Usually that happens when Humans are scared. Terrified. Why am I..?

"Yeah. Um, did you eat anything earlier?"

Oh. So thats why. I..sigh again. "No. I did not.. Is that why?"

She nodded. "You need to eat. I'll order you a salad along with those ribs. You need those nutrients."

"But. Why are you helping me?"

Her dark eyes met mine. She whispered "...Because I care about my citizens.." 

I.. don't understand. 

\-----

Large plates filled with different cuts of meat, all emitting delicious aromas and spices. The two princesses prayed as I began to eat my salad. It was not too bad. I halted when I noticed the group was praying. What was this sudden hesitation… it feels off. I hate it. Praying does not do anything. It's some nonsensical way of people to avoid feeling the absolute terror of oblivion. 

Yet.. I can't help but feel obligated to stop. 

"Amen" said Bubbles. "Amen." Followed the rest. I hesitated a "Ame.." What is wrong with me.

We began to dig into our feast. The meat quickly fell off the bone. I taste the sweet yet savory fruit-based sauce. The meat, so tender and juicy.. It coated my tongue with such an ecstasy, I could not believe such existed. The flavors were dancing in a meadow full of poppies and daisies. It...was amazing.

"Mmm.." What...did I do? What was that?! 

The Bubbly one looked up. "Ooo! Can I have a piece of your ribs?? I'll trade for one of my Chicken doodles!!" I stared and nodded slowly.

It was as if time froze. It had only been a day yet I am feeling these..these..amazing sensations. 

I picked up the Chicken. Another burst of new, tantalizing flavors swirled within my mouth. The human tongue… this human tongue has allowed me to experience something I could not have within my other body.

"..."

"Hey Xander? Are you ok?" The.. Martha looked at me.

I looked at her and mustered up a smile. "..Of course. Thank you for asking."

=======

"Health potions...check. Anti-venom…check. Anti-Paralyzing cream… check. All we need is some Burn Ointment and we'll be off." Smiled the Elf.

We are currently in a potion and elixir shop searching for the final item before our adventure. Martha went searching… I have no idea where she went. I don't know. And I don't care. Her sister on the other hand. She is off looking for her mumbling:

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-" 

And the Elf is trying to flirt with the cashier. 

…

Of course it had to of been me to find the final item. Searching through the aisles, I find myself contemplating. 

This day had been odd for a number of reasons. Human tastes are the reason why most bring elaborate foods into the many chambers of many creatures. I for one never knew why. Food is just sustenances needed to convert into energy needed to perform living. 

But after today...I can say that the reason why humanoids bring these foods is due to how sensitive their taste buds are(I am studying their anatomy). I feel something stirring within me as I continue my field study. Something pleasant. I feel…-

Oh. There it is. 

I grabbed the ointment and went back to group. I noticed Jazmine's anger from beneath her mask, Martha's guilty look… and Mercutio's disappointment. This experiment is going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!!! Another chapter done! Yep. Xander here seems to be enjoying his time as being human a bit more. Thank you so much for reading. And hey...To those giving kudos and hits.. Thank you guys so much! Your support means a lot to me!!! ^^
> 
> *goblin voice* Issss like magic fruit from cave cavern OwO
> 
> There's more to come..!!


	4. Happy Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to adventure in 3rd person.

The quartet had begun their travels. The princesses in disguise left a letter for their father to read, young Mercutio was trying to become a legendary adventurer, and Xander(aka Escanor the Devourer) studying the inner workings of the races. 

They went by cart. The horses pulling them through the treacherous forest. Of course, this meant they have plenty of time to get to know each other.

Martha, with her long blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, looked at Mercutio. "So. Um..Is this your first mission??"

He sighed and shook his head and smiled "Actually. This is my third time miss." 

She looked up and asked "How were your adventures??"

He laughed and looked at her. "They were thrilling and tough. I'm not going to lie, I could've died in those missions if-" and he pointed at her. "-it weren't for my cleric friend.." His blue eyes sparked with the want for attention.

Martha went red as she looked down at her book. It was to help her refresh on what was taught to her. It also doubles as a journal.

Jasmine scoffed and looked out. Mercutio looked over. "And you, young maiden, is this your first or second mission?"

She looked down "This is my second. Let's say my first mission didn't go the way it planned… I lost a ton of my friends back then." Her gaze fell on the gravel road. 

Mercutio slumped down and Martha went to change the subject. "So..! Um…! Can I try something if we run into some goblins?" They turned to her. 

She began to shake. "S-so um..c-could we t-talk to them..??" They stared. Her sister and Mercutio were shocked, while Xander looked interested.. 

"Are you kidding me June..?" Growled Jasmine. "You can't just talk to a bunch of blood-thirsty savages..!!" 

Mercutio agreed "She's right missus… they can't be reasoned with."

Xander looked over. "Actually. They can. You just need to understand their language."

Everyone looked at him. "And you think YOU can..!?" Yelped Mercutio. He gave them a sinister smile "Of course I can… I can negotiate…" June whined as Xander went back to managing the horses.

"..I j-just wanted to be friends with them.." Whimpered Martha. Jasmine patted her. Mercutio shrugged. "Depends if we pissed them off or not.." He pulled out his dagger to clean. "If what Xander said is right, then that's one less thing to worry about." He smiled

"Guess your right…" said Jasmine, looking at Martha's hopeful eyes. She went to her journal, writing and doodling. 

Soon enough, the day began to turn to dusk. They needed to rest for the night. 

Xander went to gather wood, Mercutio went to search for a water source, while the sisters went to roast some chicken they brought. 

"...Hey Jazzy?" Asked Martha. 

Jasmine took off her mask to wipe off the sweat. She answered "Yes Sweetie?" 

"Do you think Dad is angry?" She looked down. "We kinda left in a hurry.."

Jasmine sighed. "He'll be steamed yeah.. But, I don't think he is going to be bright red, if you know what I mean…" 

"..?"

Jasmine stretched and yawned. "I'm sure he trusts us...and I already told you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." 

Martha fiddled with the firewood with a stick, watching the soft blaze flaring and dancing about, the heat grazing her cheeks as Mercutio returned with their flasks and water carriers filled up. 

Jasmine puts back her mask on before he could take a chance to see her face. "My fair ladies.." He began "I brought back the elixir of life.." He chuckled as he places each canister carefully, giving the two carriers to the sisters. 

"Thanks Mercutio!" Smiled Martha as she began to down her water. Jasmine nodded "By the looks of it...this supply should last us a few days.."

He sat down with a huff. "So, what's for dinner?" Jasmine checked on the roast. "Chicken. It's easier to make in my opinion.." Martha gave her a confused look but then had an ominous feeling.  
"I'm going to look for Xander…" she shivered. "June..?" Asked Jasmine. She turned back and smiled. "D..don't worry..! I know magic! I can fight!" Jasmine nodded "Just be careful, ok?" She gave her a toothy grin and went off.

=======

Xander was heaving.. His body was sweating, his form was shifting. He grunted and groaned as he gritted his teeth. "Wh..what is happening to me-" he growled as he looked at his hands. He shifted them to his usual tendrils and eyes. He went to fire one at a tree but stopped when he saw a jackalope hop by. 

"Why…-" he growled. "-Why am I getting...weak-?!?" He fired upward, shooting up a lazo of uncontrollable arcane energy. He hissed as he lashed out his frustrations upon the unfortunate flora. He shredded through until he was met with toughened rock. His breathing became heavy as he clenched his throat. 

"I...I despise this..!! Why am I putting myself through this bullshit!??! Why am I feeling all this-?!?" He held his head as he fell to his knees. "What...am I...feeling..?" He felt something come out of his eye and a drop fell from his face. He touched it.. 'Water?' He thought. 'But...there's no way..' 

He sat back up and tried to regain composer. He reshifted back and felt his soft, pale face. He tore a branch and lit it up to make a torch. He went to a reflective surface to examine himself once again. He saw himself.. The overwhelming panic that clouded his eyes, his fangs were sharper due to his loss of concentration. He eventually glared and sat, placing the torch down. Suddenly, a rustling from the bushes. He gasped and covered his face with his mangy blond hair.

He looked over as Martha popped her head over. "Oh! There you are! Man, you had us worried sick!" She chuckled as she went to sit next to him. He looked away. "...I was getting firewood. Please leave me alone."

She looked over. "Doesn't look like too much progress if you ask me..!" He growled and looked down. "What's wrong-??" "Shut up."

She stared. "...Nothing is wrong. So please just shut up." She looked over as his face contorted to pure frustration.

"...Xander.." She frowned. He looked away. "Come on. You can tell me.." He gritted his teeth as he mumbled. "I'm...sorry, what was that?" 

"..I said. I don't know how..!! I don't know how to even begin to convey these horrible emotions!!!" He exploded. "It just lingers on like an infectious disease that won't stop..!! How do you deal with this on a daily basis?! This is an utter hell!!!" 

She just stares at him… "Was..-is this how you feel about this adventure..??" He looked at her. "Are we really that bad..??!" He frowned. "Are- Are we going to die-?!" "Shh.." He placed his finger on her lips. "Sorry about that… I did not mean to hurt you." 

She stared at him as he went to pat her. He sighed as he got up and went to chop some wood. She looked ever more concerned..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Martha will remember that
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long. I tried to make an entirely different one that I wasn't really happy with so I started over. Anyways, thank you so much for reading, I'm really glad you guys are interested in this stuff.
> 
> There's more to come


End file.
